Sparkle
by Haruka Kamiya
Summary: The sequel to "I am..." Three years later, Nonon wants to ask Satsuki if they can take their relationship further. Rating reason is obvious just from the summary. SatsuNon


Disclaimer: Don't own KLK. I don't own nothing except a huge wardrobe of Lolita fashion.

Title: Sparkle  
Author: HarukaKamiya/nonon-jakuzurezu (tumblr)  
Notes: The sequel to _I am…_! There's sex in this one, but I'm warning for descriptions of sexual abuse.

* * *

Spring of 2012. It had been three years since Nonon Jakuzure confessed her love to Satsuki Kiryuin. The next day, Nonon had asked Satsuki if they could officially go steady, and, with a smirk, Satsuki said yes. Having a steady girlfriend made the rest of junior high easier for Nonon, even though they kept the relationship a secret for safety's sake. Satsuki claimed it was because they both had an image to uphold as upstanding students, but Nonon knew it was because Satsuki was protecting her from the cruelty of homophobia.

Nonon was now sixteen years old and more comfortable with being a lesbian. The days of self-hatred and doubt because of her sexuality were now gone and now she was proud of herself and confident to the point of being obnoxiously cocky around her schoolmates. Satsuki was still her girlfriend, and she was happy. They would share soft, sweet kisses in Satsuki's bedroom, but nothing more than that.

The opening ceremonies for the new term were business as usual: a boring speech by the principal which Nonon ignored, and then a powerful speech by Satsuki which Nonon shifted all her focus upon. Then there were some words spoken by some of the faculty and the sharp reminders to be upstanding students "or else face the consequences!" from Nonon's fellow Student Council member, Ira Gamagoori. At this point, Nonon's mind wandered, and her train of thought derailed to the topic of sex.

"Hm…" she muttered. _We're sixteen now. I think it's the right time for Satsuki-chan and I to have sex. _

In recent months, Nonon had sex on the brain but could never find the perfect opportunity to ask Satsuki to take that next step with her in their relationship. Partly it was because of nerves (despite her usual confidence), and the other part of it was that Nonon knew about Ragyo sexually abusing Satsuki every time she came home from a business trip.

There had been many years of sleeping over at the Kiryuin manor when Ragyo was gone where all Nonon did was hold a crying, vulnerable Satsuki, and hated Ragyo with a passion. Keeping that in mind, Nonon knew it was possible that Satsuki wouldn't want to have anything to do with sex, so she walked on eggshells whenever they kissed, careful of where she was touching her.

Nonon was a loving and considerate girlfriend, but of course she was still sexually frustrated; although she had become comfortable with masturbation, there was only so much of her pleasure that could be by her own hand. She bit her lip while she thought about what she was going to say to Satsuki.

* * *

The week dragged on, and the entire Student Council was too busy with Honnouji Academy business to think about their personal lives, let alone even have one. Still, even with all of the work she had to do, Satsuki still walked home with Nonon every day.

Nonon's brain was so addled with schoolwork and Student Council business that she had forgotten it was March 20th, the day before the release date of Ayumi Hamasaki's latest studio album _Party Queen_. It had been 6 years, and Nonon was still a hardcore fan of the singer. When she and Satsuki arrived at her home, she found the package from HMV on the doorstep, and screamed when she realized what it was, startling Satsuki. "Nonon, what on earth?" Satsuki expressed.

"IT'S _PARTY QUEEN_, SATSUKI-CHAN!" Nonon shrieked as she grabbed the package and twirled around with it in her hands. "OH MY GOD, IT'S A FLYING GET! A FUCKING FLYING GET!" Nonon had never before experienced receiving an album or single before the official release date, so naturally she was beside herself.

Satsuki stared at Nonon while she continued her dramatics. "Well, Nonon, should I leave you to listen to this album and have that precious moment to yourself?" she asked.

Nonon responded by jumping up to reach Satsuki's shoulders and kissing her. "I love you! I'll see you tomorrow, Satsuki-chan!" She ran into her house and slammed the door. Satsuki chuckled and began walking home.

Nonon ran as fast as she could up the stairs and into her room. She tore the packaging apart and wailed happily as she beheld the beauty of the first press release of a CD and 2 DVDs, one being the usual DVD containing the album's PVs and the behind-the-scenes features, and the other being the release of _Countdown Live 2011-2012 _in its own DVD shell, instead of the disc being within the CD+DVD jewel case.

"Ayu!" she sobbed happily. "_Megami-sama_!" she took the CD out of the case and turned on her stereo, inserting the CD into the slot.

"Party queen!" Ayumi Hamasaki cheerfully declared as the title song started and the sounds of 80s-style electronic music filled the room. Nonon had heard the song before, when she attended the aforementioned Countdown Live, but it was so much more beautiful hearing it in studio quality. Nonon crumpled to the ground, overwhelmed with love for her goddess.

The album continued to overwhelm Nonon, and she thought it was perfection. She found Ayumi's vocals to be particularly beautiful in the song _Letter_, and she lay on her bedroom floor just taking in the discord of _reminds me_ and _Return Road_.

She screamed again when _the next LOVE _started. "It's jazz! Oh my god, it's jazz!" she began to cry happily. She continued to cry when _Eyes, Smoke, Magic_ came on and she was filled with the wonderful sound of a showtune. The third instrumental track calmed Nonon down, for it was an orchestral piece, and then, the final song: _how beautiful you are_.

Nonon had ignored the digital single release of this song, for fear of ruining the studio album experience for herself. As the song progressed, Nonon could only sit there in stunned silence, and her chest tightened while she silently cried as the song reached its final chorus.

_You don't know, you don't know how beautiful you are  
You are! You are!  
You don't know, you don't know how beautiful you are  
because you are always beautiful_

Nonon curled her body up into a ball as she sobbed loudly. "You love me, Ayu. YOU LOVE ME!" she always knew that Ayumi was a wonderful person that loved everyone, but to hear it being proclaimed in musical form was too much for Nonon to handle.

Nonon grabbed her phone, and, while continuing to cry, began typing a text message to Satsuki, "The album is perfect. Her best yet!" she hiccupped as she pressed SEND.

Satsuki's reply was, "You say that about every album, dear."

"This time I mean it!" Nonon texted back. Nonon was certain that there would never be another album by Ayumi that could top this one. She could not wait to attend this year's Arena Tour.

* * *

Nonon was too obsessed with _Party Queen _to even think about her original plan to ask Satsuki if they could have sex, but then she remembered at a random moment during band practice. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to focus on the task at hand.

She met Satsuki at the usual spot, outside of the sports arena, so they could walk home together. "Satsuki-chan…" she began as they left the school. "Has Ragyo-ba-chan left for another business trip?"

"She leaves tonight." Satsuki responded half-heartedly. Nonon grabbed Satsuki's hand and squeezed it.

"Can I stay the night, then?"

"Of course."

Nonon didn't need to stop by her house to grab a set of pajamas and a change of clothes for the next day. She always had a spare pajama set and uniform, along with a spare toothbrush, at the Kiryuin manor. Nonon was intent on preventing Satsuki from getting hurt that night. It always broke her heart to see her beloved's façade fade after abuse.

Ragyo was in the front hall, decked out in a splendid outfit custom-made for her at REVOCS. "Ah, welcome home, Satsuki," she smiled, and nodded at Nonon. "Nonon, it is good to see you."

Nonon put on a fake smile and bowed before taking off her boots and leaving them by the door. "Good to see you too, Ragyo-ba-chan," she said sweetly. She stood up straight again and grabbed Satsuki's arm. "We're going to Satsuki-chan's room!"

Ragyo stepped forward. "Well, in that case, I should say goodbye, since I'm off on another trip for REVOCS." She caressed Satsuki's face and let her hand travel across Satsuki's shoulder and down her arm. "I'll return soon, Satsuki." Nonon fought with all her strength the urge to attack Ragyo right then and there.

It wasn't time for her comeuppance just yet.

"Have a good trip, mother." Satsuki replied in a flat tone. Ragyo chuckled and left the manor.

Once the coast was clear, Satsuki let out a heavy sigh. "My room," she said shortly. "Please."

They slowly made their way to Satsuki's room, Satsuki's grip tightening on Nonon's hand, when finally, they reached her room.

Nonon took off her shako, and broke the silence as they sat on Satsuki's bed. "Well… that wasn't horrible… I think…" her voice faltered as Satsuki stared blankly at the wall, responding with, "She toned it down because you were here."

"Satsuki-chan!" Nonon embraced Satsuki. She felt so selfish for wanting to ask her girlfriend if they could make love. "Please know that I love you!"

"Nonon…" Satsuki sighed and relaxed in Nonon's arms.

To Nonon, it felt like a bad time to ask, but she needed to ask now before Satsuki dissolved into a mess. "Satsuki-chan… I want to ask you something…"

"Yes?"

Nonon blushed furiously. "Can we… can we…" she broke away to hide her face in her hands. "No, I can't say it! Not when you're like this!"

"I'm alright, Nonon. You're here," Satsuki took Nonon's hands and removed them from her face. "What do you want to ask me?"

Nonon's face turned red and she blurted out, "I want to have sex, Satsuki-chan!" she groaned and turned away.

Satsuki raised her eyebrows. "Is that all?"

"Ah, uh, yeah." Nonon continued to blush. "I was so scared of asking you, and I feel so selfish wanting it when you're in so much pain."

"It's only human nature to want that." Satsuki replied bluntly.

"But your mother!" Nonon raised her voice. "I knew there would be a possibility of you rejecting me because of her!" she hid her face behind her hands again.

"Nonon…" Satsuki said softly.

"Just say it, Satsuki-chan!"

"I will." Satsuki said before capturing Nonon's lips with her own. Nonon froze in confusion and Satsuki broke away. "I know you love me, and with that, I know you won't hurt me."

"Of course, Satsuki-chan!" Nonon exclaimed before giving Satsuki a kiss. "I love you more than anything!" she squeaked when she felt Satsuki grab the zipper in the back of Nonon's uniform. "S-S-Satsuki-chan, I didn't mean I want to fuck right _now_!"

"Why not now?" Satsuki replied with amusement in her voice. "We're here alone in my room, with no one to disturb us."

"This is true," Nonon admitted, no hesitation in her voice. "Continue."

Satsuki chuckled as she pulled the zipper down and grabbed the skirt, pulling the uniform upwards off of Nonon's body and tossing it on the floor. She then proceeded to unhook Nonon's bra, and Nonon shrugged the straps off. Satsuki broke away to take off her own uniform.

Nonon let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she watched her girlfriend strip. She had seen Satsuki naked many times before when they took baths together, but it was a completely different context at this moment and Nonon was amazed.

Satsuki kissed Nonon and pushed her down on the bed before grabbing her panties and tugging them down Nonon's legs and tearing them off her ankles. Nonon reached for Satsuki's panties and began returning the favor.

Soon enough, they were both naked. Satsuki gently pressed her body against Nonon's and kissed her again.

"Satsuki-chan…" Nonon murmured as she took in their shared heat. Satsuki chuckled once more before planting kisses along Nonon's neck and making her way down. Nonon cried out when Satsuki opened her nether-lips. "Do you want this, Nonon?"

"Yes! Please!" Nonon replied, barely able to process this whole experience, and then she cried out again as she felt Satsuki's tongue exploring her clitoris and the general area of her vulva and she moaned.

"It feels good… A-ahhh!" her cries became louder as Satsuki continued. Nonon had to grab the bedding on both sides of her body and tighten her fists around the fabric as the pleasure escalated. "Satsuki…chan… oh, God!" she shouted when she felt Satsuki's tongue enter her vagina. "Yes!"

Satsuki dipped her tongue in and out of Nonon and occasionally traveled back to her clitoris. All the while Nonon's moans were getting louder and higher in pitch and she was fighting the urge to thrash around.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" she felt Satsuki chuckle but she barely noticed it because Satsuki was going further into Nonon's vagina with her tongue, and Nonon was beginning to shriek.

"Satsu—I—" she couldn't say anything further before she let out a piercing shriek as she finally reached orgasm, shuddering as the final waves of it made their way through her body.

"That…" Nonon gasped as Satsuki climbed back on top of her body. "Satsuki-chan, you're amazing."

Satsuki kissed her, and Nonon could taste herself on Satsuki's lips. Satsuki reached her left arm out, grabbing Nonon's left hand. "Was that really good?" she asked with a smirk.

"It was the best!"

"It felt good for me too, actually," Satsuki said. "I like making you feel good."

"Really?"

Satsuki nodded. She let go of Nonon's hand and reached between Nonon's legs, making the smaller girl groan.

"Fuck me, Satsuki-chan!" Nonon exclaimed.

Satsuki let out a small laugh. "And that's what I'm going to do," she declared, inserting her fingers inside Nonon. She used her other hand to guide Nonon to her own vulva. "Enter me, too."

"A-are you sure?" Nonon stammered. Satsuki nodded again and replied, "It's alright."

Nonon gulped as she inserted her fingers into Satsuki's vagina, feeling how wet she already was. Satsuki gasped in response, and they turned their bodies over to their sides to make it easier for both of them. Satsuki began pumping her fingers in and out of Nonon's vagina, three at a time, and Nonon moaned as she reciprocated the gesture, taking delight in hearing Satsuki's response.

They both cried out when they hit each other's sweet spots after a few minutes of penetration.

"There, Nonon!" Satsuki groaned, curling her fingers against the spongy tissue inside of Nonon's vagina, making Nonon moan loudly and Nonon did the same, knowing exactly how to pleasure her beloved in this manner. Satsuki intensified her fingers' thrusts while still managing to press against Nonon's g-spot.

"Ahhh! Harder!" Nonon moaned. "Faster! Harder!" while going faster and harder for Satsuki as well.

Their moans became louder and louder until finally Nonon couldn't take it anymore and kissed Satsuki, instantly breaking away to shriek loudly, "I'm coming!" she continued to shriek as her orgasm slammed into her and she gushed ejaculate all over Satsuki's hand.

She couldn't take time to recover; Satsuki needed to reach climax too. Satsuki groaned loudly as Nonon furiously worked inside of her. "No—non…" she clung to Nonon as she shouted, "Nonon!" and she let out a pleasure-filled sob as Nonon felt Satsuki's orgasm for herself.

Satsuki collapsed on the bed, Nonon shifting herself on top of Satsuki's body and gently kissing her on the lips.

"I love you, Satsuki-chan," she said as she marveled at Satsuki's post-orgasmic glow.

Satsuki let out a weak chuckle. "I know you do," she said softly, running her dry and clean hand through Nonon's hair.

Nonon giggled and rested her head on Satsuki's shoulder, savoring this moment. She jumped when she heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Satsuki-sama, Nonon-sama, your evening tea is ready," Soroi's voice called out.

Nonon glared at the door while Satsuki sat up. "We'll be down momentarily, Soroi."

"That was an _almost _perfect moment!" Nonon grumbled.

"You can't have everything, dear." Satsuki replied with one of her rare smiles.

* * *

A month later, it was time for the first leg of Ayumi Hamasaki's _ARENA TOUR 2012 A ~HOTEL Love songs~ _tour. Nonon could barely contain herself as she and Satsuki entered the arena, Nonon holding Satsuki's hand with one hand and clutching a pink light stick in the other.

Nonon screamed along with the rest of the audience as Ayumi came down to the stage in a bellhop costume with her dancers, with Timothy Wellard dressed in an outrageous and flamboyant getup complete with glossy red lipstick, and the first performance of the night began with the cover of TRF's _Happening Here._

It wasn't the first concert of Ayumi's that Nonon had attended, and it wouldn't be her last, but each year Nonon felt that her favorite singer continued to get better and better, making her fans happier with each performance.

Nonon broke down sobbing when Ayumi began to sing _how beautiful you are_. Nonon couldn't stop crying and Satsuki was only able to stroke her hair.

The song ended, and Ayumi began shouting, "Thank you!" to the crowd and Nonon cheered, and continued to cheer, until Ayumi suddenly put her index finger to her lips to silence the crowd and put her microphone away. Ayumi screamed, barely discernible even though the arena was dead quiet, "ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITAAAAA!"and everyone cheered as she left the stage.

Nonon collapsed onto her seat, feeling dizzy. "Ayu… Ayu… AYU!" she exclaimed. "This is the best feeling ever!"

"Better than sex?" Satsuki inquired with a smirk.

Nonon blushed furiously. "Nothing's better than sex, Satsuki-chan!"

"If you say so," Satsuki replied.

* * *

And that's the end. *collapses* would you believe that the sex scene in here is my first lesbian sex scene lmao ;;;


End file.
